Will Love Prevail?
by vampire-in-the-lite
Summary: Running from a terrible life, Arianna meets the love of her life. Can they both overcome the challenges ahead of them. Rated T just in case. JacobXOC
1. Running

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little short. The other chapters will be longer. Enjoy**

**APOV (Arianna)**

It was dark. I was running deeper and deeper into the forest, weeping as I went. All I wanted was to get as far away from the house as possible. I never wanted to go back. Aunt Ruth was drunk again and she was mad about something. When I had heard her going towards my bedroom, I knew I had two options. One was to stay there and get beaten to death. Or two, run away.

Now here I was, in the forest, in the middle of the night. I had no idea what time it was whatsoever. With me all I had was a small bag carrying money, clothes, and a few granola bars. I sat down on a stump of a fallen tree. My mind was completely empty of any thoughts debating on what I should do next. Suddenly I heard Leaves Rustling somewhere close by.

"Whose there?" I called. I was sitting there in fear. Not moving at all. The sounds were definitely getting close, and by the sound of them, it was something large and monstrous.

'So this is how I am going to die,' I thought, 'in the woods, alone, and getting eaten by a bear.' Then a branch snapped near me, its echoes going off into the night. I then saw the maker of all the noise. The creature wasn't a bear at all, it was a large wolf.

The wolf and I sat there, for what seemed like hours, staring at each other. Neither of us could bear looking away. I stared into his dark black eyes. There was something different about this animal, then any other wild creatures of its kind. He had an intelligent look about him, some what like a human.

An emotion besides fear overcame me. It was something that I had never felt before. I found that I cared for this animal. What is going on? I'm falling in love with a wolf!

The wolf had russet brown fur. It looked coarse and soft at the same time. I was tempted to go and touch his warm fur, but before I could, He ran off.

I sat where I was standing, disappointed, I wanted more than anything to go to the wolf. Suddenly I heard another bush rustle. My first thought was, 'He's coming back!' But then a tall boy with cut off shorts emerged from behind the bush. He had the same eyes of the wolf, and his skin was even the same tone as the wolf's fur.

**A/N: So here it goes. Sorry if this fan fiction won't be any good. I am still new to this stuff. So review and tell me what you think.**

**Vampire**


	2. Jacob

**Disclaimer: So far my plans to own Twilight have failed. I only own Arianna.**

**A/N: By the way. This takes place after Jacob starts running away.**

* * *

**Before:**

The wolf had russet brown fur. It looked coarse and soft at the same time. I was tempted to go and touch his warm fur, but before I could, He ran off.

I sat where I was standing, disappointed, I wanted more than anything to go to the wolf. Suddenly I heard another bush rustle. My first thought was, 'He's coming back!' But then a tall boy with cut off shorts emerged from behind the bush. He had the same eyes of the wolf, and his skin was even the same tone as the wolf's fur

**APOV**

"H-hi," I stammered. My head was about to burst from confusion. This guy reminded me of the wolf exactly.

"Hello," he replied in a husky voice. He sounded as though he was in total awe about something. His eyes sparkled with some unknown emotion. "My name is Jacob Black. Are you okay?" he asked. His voice was no more than a hushed whisper, as if he was afraid to scare me off.

I was too involved looking at him to answer straight away. He was amazingly gorgeous, from his muscular form to his coppery skin.

"I'm Arianna Brooks," I answered. "I think I'm going to be all right. I'm just startled that's all." Suddenly I felt my body begin to sway and a warm arm caught me before I fell. Jacob picked me up, and I noticed he was walking some where.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not wanting to have to return to my aunt's.

"I'm taking you to my house. You seem dead on your feet." his voice was like music to my ear. I wished he could talk forever. "What happened that got you all shaken up?"

"It's nothing. I was walking, when a huge wolf came by. But it left and that's

when you appeared out of nowhere right in the same exact spot it left. I waited for his reaction, but he just waited as if he was expecting me to jump out of his arms and run.

"It's like you're a werewolf, you look just like the wolf," I joked, wanting

him to speak or laugh or something other than stare in silence.

Despite my weak efforts, he still just stared at me with eyes that wanted

me to understand something. Finally he spoke. "Who said I'm not a wolf?"

Now it was my turn to stare. One side of me reasoned he must be joking.

Werewolves don't exist. The other side knew some how, that he wasn't lying. The facts all fit, his eyes and skin were extremely similar to the wolf's and I had the same kind of mixture of love towards him that I shared with the wolf. I didn't care he was a wolf. I still wanted to be with him.

"So, what's a pretty girl such as yourself doing out in this part of the woods in the middle of the night?" he asked, trying to break off my silence.

"I ran away," I stated simply

"Why?"

"My aunt was drunk and when ever she gets drunk, she gets mad very easily so she takes it out on me." I fingered some bruises on my arm absent-mindedly.

"Oh," was all he could say as he stared at me then back to the bruises for a second, and then he asked, "what about your parents?"

"They died in a car crash when I was nine. Neither of them were wearing their seatbelts. So I've been stuck with my aunt ever since." I was shivering. The night was cold and all I was wearing was a short-sleeved shirt. I was thankful he was holding me.

Noticing my discomfort, he started walking faster. "Do you want to stay at my house for a bit, till your aunt calms down?"

"OK, if that's all right with your parents. I have no place to go."

"Billy won't mind a bit, actually he will be very happy to meet you."

We were both silent for a few minutes. I couldn't see how he could keep this rate up of jogging, especially since it was on an incline and he was carrying me. Wind started blowing making the air even colder. I was thankful for the warm arms that surrounded me. "Jacob?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Is the heat part of being a wolf or do you just have a terrible fever?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, the heat is one of the symptoms of being a werewolf, but there is also another one."

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?" he asked, his eyes forever gazing down at my face.

"No, what is it?"

"Well… it's sort of hard to explain but it is kind of like love at first sight. Only it is much, much stronger then that," he paused a little as if he were trying to say something right. " And I think I've imprinted on you"

He waited for my reaction. I just stared back at him. "Wow," was the only thing I could manage to say.

Finally we reached Jacob's hose. It looked a little small considering that Jacob was quite large. Over all It looked quite pleasant though. He led me through the front door where I could hear someone frantically speaking into a phone.

"Sam, have you found him yet?" the man on the phone asked. "He's been gone for three hours, he could be any where by now." he paused for a response when Jacob squeaked open the front door. "Oh wait," the man said into the phone, " I think I hear the door. Jake, is that you?" he yelled.

"Yes dad," Jacob responded while setting me down.

His father rolled into the room on a wheel chair. He had slightly grayed hair and would have definitely been shorter than Jacob if he had been standing. "Thank goodness Jake, you gave the pack quite a fright. Oh", he exclaimed noticing me for the first time. "Who's this?"

* * *

**A/N:**** Ok, well there you have it. Sorry if it isn't long enough for you peoples, but I have to go. Please review, I want to know if I should continue this FanFic. Thanks for reading.**

**Vampire**


	3. AN

**A/N:**

**I know that I haven't been writing lately, but I have been piled up with home work so I haven't had time to write anything. My schedule has been crazy with school, figure skating, and volunteering at my local zoo. So I apologize to all my readers. I am even sorrier to announce that I won't be able to update for most of the month of June. I shall be on vacation to Alaska, Washington and California. But I will try to write as much as I can to make up for it. **


	4. AN SORRY

**A/N: I am probably going to propone writing Will Love Prevail? Until I finish writing The Vampire, because I have been amazingly busy with homework, packing, skating, and helping my sister, True-Vampire- Lover with her story, Hope. So please forgive me. I was having major writers block and I am thinking of revising the whole story later. Thanks.**


End file.
